


Love Into the Light

by soft_bucky



Series: This Is the Start of Something Beautiful [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate universe- university, Blow Job, Deaf, Deaf Character, Fluff, Fluffy, Harry Styles - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Oral, Sex, Smut, first time for Louis, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 20:46:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_bucky/pseuds/soft_bucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis have been at university for two years now. They wake up on the day of their second year anniversary and Harry has a bundle of things planned for Louis. Everything is sentimental and Louis feels bad for not getting Harry a gift which Harry doesn't care about. But Louis makes that up another way. With sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Into the Light

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Ke$ha's song Love Into the Light which is really sick. And I actually researched and deaf people really do have _loud_ sex. Yup. I plan on having two more parts of this at the moment.
> 
> Edit: I am sorry for being such a fuck up like usual. I get things wrong and I understand that but I feel like shit because of a little time difference that apparently is a big deal. So location of the story is no longer determined other than British slang.

University is a weird thing to talk about. At least to Harry it is. So far it’s receiving mixed reviews from him. Which is why it’s a weird thing to talk about. You must see the conundrum. You get more freedom and a large campus and good food and parties, but the classes are really big; at least where Harry goes, and the work load is really heavy, which is not something most people are used to. And if your friends don’t go to the same school as you or close by, then you don’t get to see them often.

An example of that being their group. Niall got accepted into their school, Liam picked the one that was an hour away, and Zayn goes to Oxford since it’s a great school for English which he wants to major in, which is nine and a half hours away. Louis, Harry, and Niall can see Liam at least on the weekends if he isn’t busy; but they can only see Zayn on break which is so new to them. They’re used to having each other around all the time.

This is Harry’s second year at uni, which means it’s been two years since he began dating Louis. The time with him s one of the best times of his life and he hopes it never has to stop. The dorm room isn’t too small either; it’s actually pretty nice.

In the morning, Louis shifts in bed next to him and kicks his foot to stretch his legs. **Finally,** he wakes up almost completely and looks at Harry’s peaceful face who smiles down softly at him.

 _“Morning.”_ Louis signs in the middle of a yawn, mouth stretching wide.

Harry smiles at his boyfriend of two years. Since they’ve known each other for so long, communication is easy between them. _“Good morning beautiful. What day is today?”_ Harry asks.

Louis blushes and says _“Two years together. I’m right aren’t I? Cause if I was wrong, I’d be mad at myself for forgetting.”_

Harry kisses him on the lips, neither of them grossed out by the prospect of morning breath. _“Yeah. I have something planned for tonight. But the day starts with breakfast.”_ Harry signs.

 _“Knowing you, it’s romantic. And ugh. I have to get up now, don’t I?”_ Louis sighs.

 _“Yes love. Time to get up. We have class in an hour.”_ Harry pecks Louis on the mouth once more before rolling out of bed.

He hears Louis groan loudly from the bed and his feet hit the floor as he pads out of the room and into the kitchenette. Harry whips up his special pancakes with the raspberries and cottage cheese mixed in the batter which sounds gross but is literally the epitome of perfection and some maple bacon.

When Louis has his plate in front of him, he signs a thank you to Harry and squeezes maple syrup over his entire plate.

 _“This is amazing. Thanks Haz.”_ Louis tells him.

Harry smiles with a small pink to his cheeks from the praise. _“Aw. I try, I try.”_

They finish eating and Harry walks Louis to his class and Louis leans up on his toes for a kiss.

 _“So I’ll meet you at lunch and then I’ll come to your last class when it’s over since you get out later than me. We’ll go do my surprise.”_ Harry tells him. Louis nods, says _“Love you.”, and goes into psychology._

~o~

Harry picks Louis up just like he said that morning and he takes them to Louis’ favorite restaurant which just happened to be Italian and Harry’s second favorite restaurant. Then Harry blindfolds him and leads him to the car.

 _“Harry…… Where are we going? I’m whining by the way.”_ Louis signs out.

But since he’s blindfolded, Harry can’t talk back. Which he happens to notice.

 _“Ugh. This was a part of your plan. To blindfold me so you can’t respond so I can’t know where you’re taking me. I don’t like being deaf and blind. ‘S not fair.”_ Louis frowns.

At the stop light, Harry takes his hand in his and traces out the words “A little bit longer.”

Louis groans but stops asking for the rest of the ride. When the car lurches to a stop, Harry gets out and opens the door for him; helping him out of the car. Harry reaches behind Louis and unknots the blindfold.

 _“Christ, thank you.”_ Louis says first then he sees where they were and what was in front of him and he smiles.

 _“Harry. You didn’t.”_ He says in disbelief.

Harry nods with a cheesy smile and Louis kisses him hard on the mouth. _“I can’t believe you! I’ve been talking about wanting to see this for months. You are perfect.”_ Louis says appreciatively.

Harry got them tickets to see The Lion King the musical on it’s tour and one of the dates was in London. Louis wanted to go see it for a while now since that was one of his all time favorite movies. But the tickets weren’t cheap and they were college students.

 _“I know. Happy anniversary love.”_  Harry puts his arm around his shoulder as they walk up to the ticket stand and get the two tickets.

~o~

When they get home, Louis says _“That was amazing Harry. Thank you. I’m sorry I didn’t get you anything.”_

 _“I don’t care. The best gift I have is having you as a boyfriend. And actually there’s one more part to your gift.”_ Harry admits.

_“Jesus Christ. What is it?”_

_“Close your eyes.”_ Harry smiles.

Louis does what he says and Harry pulls out a rectangular box from his pocket. He clasps the delicate silver chain around Louis’ neck and touches his nose to tell him he can open. Louis opens his eyes and immediately looks down at the necklace that is placed on his chest. He holds up the small silver pendant and looks at Harry with his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

Harry pulls his necklace from his shirt and holds it up to match Louis’.

He lets it’s drop so it rests back on his chest to sign. _“We each have half an infinity sign. It’s cause hopefully we’ll be forever.”_ Harry blushes a tad. Just a rosy colored dusting across his cheeks.

Louis doesn’t say anything for a few moments and Harry takes that as a bad sign.

_“I mean if you don’t like it I can return it. I just went off of instincts. You aren’t saying anything so I think that this-”_

Harry is cut off by Louis who grabs both of his hands in his to stop his rambling.

_“Harry, I- I really love it. It’s perfect and I can’t believe that I’ve found someone as perfect as you. You’re too good to me and just. I feel really bad about not getting you a gift now.”_

Louis lurches forwards to wrap his arms around Harry’s neck and kiss him deeply and meaningfully. He was so in love with this perfect human being and he had to do something in return. Something that definitely had the perfect time for it now. He pulls away from the taller male and tugs on his hand to the little bedroom in their dorm room.

Harry stops and looks at Louis confused. Louis knows this, so he says “Come.” and continues pulling Harry down the small hallway and closing the door behind them. He starts getting undressed and Harry does too.

But when Louis moves to straddle him instead of climb into bed with him, Harry looks at him confused once again.

 _“What are you doing?”_ Harry asks him.

 _“Giving you the first part of your gift.”_ Louis responds cheekily.

He trails his small, dainty hands down Harry’s toned chest, looks up into Harry’s green eyes and dismounts from his waist; instead choosing to sit on his knees between his thighs. He slowly pulls off Harry’s underwear. Harry hisses when his half hard dick is exposed to the air of the room.

But Louis makes it so much better by licking at the head of Harry’s dick and using one of his hands to jerk Harry to full hardness. When he’s at full mast, Louis licks his lips and lowers his mouth to Harry’s now completely hard cock. He licks along the underside, tongue flat against a vein and Harry moans at the warmth encompassing him below.

As Louis hollows out his cheeks and bobs his head up and down on Harry’s cock, he uses one of his hands to shallowly  pump what he couldn’t fit into his mouth. He knows that there are moans falling from his cherry red lips and these are one of those instances that he wishes he could still hear.

He can feel Harry’s hips dig into the bed beneath him and his dick twitch in his mouth. Louis takes that as the cue to swirl his tongue around the head, move his hand faster; and then Harry’s coming hot down his throat, the substance hitting the back of his throat and being swallowed easily.

He pulls off with a pop and looks up at Harry who is dazedly looking at him in his post orgasmic haze. Louis spots his hands shaking with slight tremors from the adrenaline and energy to sign out _“Fuck.”_

 _“There’s part two.”_ Louis tells him.

The male leans over the side of the bed to get a tube of lube and squirts it on his small tan fingers. Harry sits up and watches Louis slowly push one shiny finger inside the puckered hole of his arse. He works himself up to two, three, then four fingers. When he deems himself stretched pretty well, he takes the digits out and bites his bottom lip from the empty feeling.

 _“Think you have enough energy to have sex and top?”_ Louis asks him.

_“You’re sure about this? It’s our first time with this.”_

_“Duh.”_ Is all Louis says.

He wanted to wait until he felt it was right; until he truly wanted this and not just because he was horny. And tonight made up his mind.

So Harry smiles and kisses him on the lips before taking the tube of lube and slicking himself up again; ready for round two. He braces himself up on his hands and slowly pushes into Louis inch by inch. He didn’t want to hurt him since this is new to them as a pair and Louis all together.

Louis bits his lip when he feels Harry’s hips nestled against his and can feel Harry’s cock stretching his bum as he waits for Louis to get used to it. When Louis gives him a nod, the younger man pulls back until only the tip of his cock is inside Louis before pushing back inside. Louis’ little hands grip the sheets tightly as he feels his hips being rocked into by his boyfriend and a strong, tingling pleasure flooding through his veins.

Harry angles somewhere just right and a **_loud_** moan escapes Louis’ lips. Harry didn’t know he was this vocal during sex. Usually little breathy gasps and moans come from his mouth during blowjobs and hand jobs, but sex; that was a completely different thing.

Harry keeps hitting Louis’ prostate over and over and Louis gets louder as he gets close to his orgasm. His muscles tighten up as he comes with a cry. Harry stops his movements when he cums soon after. When he pulls out and lies in bed, cuddling with Louis, a knock comes at their dorm room. Harry sighs and tells Louis he’ll be back.

Harry throws on a pair of boxers and pads to the door.

“Yes?” He asks the man in a uniform at his door.

“We’ve gotten a call of domestic disturbance from this room. A neighbor said they heard a high amount of noise from this room.” He says.

Harry blushes and says “Um there wasn’t any domestic disturbance here. Me and my partner were uh, intimate.” He turns an even darker red.

“Oh well try to keep it down. Have a good day sir.” The man says awkwardly as he walks away.

Harry shuts and locks the door and goes back to Louis who was under the covers and breathing deeply. When the bed sinks down when Harry’s weight settles on it, Louis opens his eyes and smiles at Harry.

 _“Who was it?”_ He signs slowly.

 _“Erm a resident advisor said we were too loud.”_ Harry blushes again.

 _“Oh, oops.”_ They’re silent for a moment until Louis starts laughing. Harry joins in with some giggles of his own and they soon turn quiet.

 _“I love you. This was a perfect anniversary.”_ Louis yawns.

_“I love you too. I’m glad you liked it. How about we catch some sleep?”_

Louis nods and rests his head on Harry’s chest and can feel the slower beat of his heart under his cheek. Harry puts his arms around  Louis’ thin waist and brings him close and presses a kiss to the top of his head. Louis smiles up at him weakly since he was tired and closes his eyes to go to sleep.


End file.
